The present invention relates generally to switches, and more particularly to an improved membrance switch.
In the prior art, various types of membrane switches have been utilized on machinery panels, calculators, computers, etc. Such membrane switches have the advantage over other forms of switches that they present a substantially flat upper surface, and are relatively very thin as compared with mechanical switches. Also, such membrane switches are enclosed, and contain very few moving parts. Accordingly, such membrane switches have had exceeding long useful lives.
One difficulty with prior art membrane switches has been the inability to control selevtively the amount of pressure necessary to operate this type of switch. Also, another difficulty with prior art switches has been frequently the necessity for switches requiring different manual pressures on the same or different switch panels. Also, the prior switches have had the further difficulty of an inability to provide different operating pressures within the same switch.
Thus, in view of the difficulties and deficiencies with prior art membrane switches, it is an object of the improved membrane switch of the present application to materially alleviate such difficulties and deficiencies.